


Oh So Quiet

by diredog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/diredog
Summary: Imagine: sneaky broom closet sex with George Weasley





	Oh So Quiet

I was simply flirting with George and I never once thought it would lead to my current predicament. Back pressed against a broom closet door, his pants around his ankles and my mouth around his cock. 

"Y/N, Merlin's beard you're amazing at this." He praised, his head thrown back and eyes closed, fist full of hair in his hand. I couldn't help but groan at that notion, he was absolutely gorgeous to look at from my position. 

He pulled my hair, causing me to pull away. "What Georgie?" I asked, confused at why he pulled me away when I knew he was growing close to his climax. He helped me up and pinned me against the door with my back to him.

"I want to pin you against this wall and make you moan my name is what." He whispered in my ear. I never took him for a dirty talking type, just before this he was cracking jokes about Snape and now he was whispering the dirtiest things in my ear. I could feel myself growing wetter with every passing moment, soaking my underwear I'm sure, not that I would be needing it in a few seconds anyways. 

He grabbed my hips, his fingers travelling down to the hem of my skirt, lifting it ever so slightly.

"You don't understand the things I've wanted to do to you since we've been flirting." He said, lifting my skirt more, chuckling when he saw what he was looking for. 

"Oh look at how wet you are." He traced his fingers against the wetness on my panties. I could come undone from how gentle he was with me, until I felt the cold air of the room hit me.

I gasped, feeling the fabric of my underwear around my ankles and his fingers deep inside of me, stretching me out. 

"Oh fuck." I squeaked out, trying to stay quiet as I heard chatter just outside of the room we were in. He covered my mouth with his other hand and drove his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. I could feel the core tighten up and just before I could release that sweet built up pressure he stopped. I whipped my head around to look at him and he was sucking on his fingers which had made me blush. He really was a different person when he was alone. 

"Oh I'm not done with you yet love. I was just warming you up." He laughed before rubbing himself against me. I could feel his cock pulsing against me and I wanted him so badly. I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't walk anymore in all honesty, and it was like he could read my mind. His hips snapped against my backside and I about screamed in surprise. 

It took everything in me to stay quiet while he was pounding into me, gripping my hips enough to leave light bruising. I was biting my lip meanwhile he was grunting like a madman. At this point we were sure to get caught in a very compromising position, which I didn't care about at this moment. 

"Y/N, I'm so close." He said just before he and I came, almost simultaneously, and he practically yelled my name causing the outside hallways to go quiet. 

"Well won't this be interesting?" He laughed, pulling out of me and helping steady me. Interesting was an understatement, I was just hoping it wasn't Snape to catch us, if it was we'd be dead for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride! Thanks for reading loves!! If you want more imagines like this with any character let me know!


End file.
